


Arkadia vs Azgeda: High School Edition

by xX_Ally_K_Awesome_Xx



Series: Arkadia vs Azgeda [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gender Bent, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lesbian Character, M/M, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Rival Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Ally_K_Awesome_Xx/pseuds/xX_Ally_K_Awesome_Xx
Summary: This will focus on Clarke, Raven, Bellamy, Octavia, and the rest of the gang but thrown into high school. Not just that either...They've been gender-bent.What will change for our heroes, what will their families think? They survived Pramfiya but can they all survive high school?PLEASE READ THE TAGS!
Series: Arkadia vs Azgeda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725613
Kudos: 1





	Arkadia vs Azgeda: High School Edition

**Author's Note:**

> To start off this chapter will just have the my character list with each characters pronouns, and gender-bent name and role. Some characters will come later and be introduced in chapter notes.

First off we will get into the students of you guessed it! Arkadia High School... these characters are the main focus of our story so please note that they have more than Azgeda character-wise.

  * Students of Arkadia High School 
    * Clarke-Clark Griffin (Grade 11) [He/Him]
    * Bellamy-Bella Blake∆ (Grade 12) [She/Her]
    * Octavia-Octavius Blake∆ (Grade 9) [He/Him]
    * Monty-Monica Green (Grade 10) [She/Her]
    * Jasper-Jacey Jordan (Grade 10) [She/Her]
    * Raven-Raven Reyes (Grade 12) [He/Him]
    * John-Joanna Murphy (Grade 10) [She/Her]
    * Lincoln-Lynn* (Grade 12) [She/Her]
    * Lexa "Alexa"- Alex "Alexander" Heda† (Grade 12) [They/Them]
    * Harper-Harry McIntyre (Grade 10) [He/Him]
    * Finn-Fiona Collins (Grade 11) [She/Her]
    * Wells-Willow Jaha (Grade 11) [She/Her]


  * Teachers of Arkadia High School 
    * Anya-Andy* (Teacher-Physical Education)
    * Jacapo-Jannett Sinclaire (Teacher-Mathematics)
    * Charles-Charlene Pike (Teacher-Science/Health)
    * Nyko-Nyna (Teacher-Art)
    * Indra-Ian∆ (Literature)
    * Luna-Jericho (Teacher-History)
    * Alie "A.L.I.E"- Allen˚ (Teacher-Economics/Computer Lab)


  * Staff of Arkadia High School 
    * Thelonius-Tatiana Jaha [Principal] 
    * Marcus-Marlee Kane [Vice Principal]
    * Gaia-Gage [Guidance Counselor]
    * Eric-Erica Jackson [School Nurse]
    * Becca "Rebecca"- Robbie "Robert"˚ Pramhead-Franco [Super Intendent]


  * Others (Parents, Guardians, etc) 
    * Abby-Abram Griffin [Doctor, Father of Clark Griffin]
    * Jake-Jacqueline Griffin [Engineer, Mother of Clark Griffin]
    * Hannah-Hank Green [Mother of Monica Green]
    * Titus-Tita† [Legal Guardian of Alex Heda]



∆- Bella and Octavius Blake's father was never in the picture, and their mother died when Octavius was 6 and Bellamy was 8, they bounced around from foster home to foster home until they moved in with Ian and his son Gage who was in college at the time. They have stayed with them for now 6 years. 

*- Andy and Lynn (Anya and Lincoln) are siblings, they are close but Andy picks on Lynn whenever he gets the chance. 

†- Alex's parents died when he was young Tita was a close family friend, Alex has lived with her since he was 3. 

˚- Allen is Roberts twin brother.

More character will be introduced as needed, such as the students and staff of Azegda High School... I hope to have the first real chapter out within a week and am really excited to see how people like it. 

More tags will be added as needed. 


End file.
